


about reality

by mopsi



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopsi/pseuds/mopsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an unorganized collection of poems, revolving around the theme of reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	about reality

reality is no high definition, at most  
dvd and crt  
gets into you, however, handle  
deep in the guts, you breathe  
its bubbling heat out both  
nostrils. colors  
blend with the screaming of  
placental circulation, you are pushed out  
like a dive in the lake in October.

* * *

traveling stress in stomach. they have bought me a ticket,  
father plays his favorite pianists at the last minute. mother  
babbles when she bundles scarves  
and homemade juice in a bag. different  
world views try to fit together, clothes  
i bought, clothes she gave,  
i forget a part of her sandwiches and life advice

 i don’t even realize the  
smell of cigarettes i carry

* * *

Lessons in value

Start from what you love! Your lucky charm  
will be your love for yourself, and for things. 

* * *

Papa Dionysus heard a Norwegian lullaby  
of a mother troll putting her cubs to sleep -  
and tied his children together by tails.  
Lay them in bundles  
in quiet spots  
and lulled them asleep  
to wake up for the homely toll of a headache.

* * *

My morals are loose like a 3 minute egg.  
But it looks like everyone is into this goo.  
Who am I to bully others for their culinary interests?  
Fuck, am I flirting? Nevermind.

* * *

Longing for a Hazel Bush

You extracted cytotoxin out of its fruits  
when you tipped your soul into mine  
and me into a hazel bush.  
Love! I whisper with a bloody mouth.  
Love me!  
I shall bed you in my yard.

* * *

You often told me what you had seen  
at the gates of Tannhäuser. I had  
seen your eyes. Why are you crying?  
someone asked me. I only wanted  
to find the way home.

* * *

On the other side of the door  
air is fresher

get it for me  
so I may stay in place  
  
On the other side of the door  
the world is happening  
at the same time  
  
give me something to  
be sorry for,  
become  
  
too much in yourself 

* * *

The angel of death is veiled  
and watching _you_ unveil.  
She thinks you are rather  
funny and cute and smart  
when she holds in her hand your bravery  
your dedication, your strength.

  
The angel of death wants to kiss you.

* * *

We fought. But we understood.  
Mud belongs in waters,  
Darkness has a place in souls;  
And so, what lives is cracking and soiled--  
All beauty, unrelenting, reminds  
Of Death.  

 

 

 

I look at your face, O Forever.  
With weary eyes, wondering  
At your Grace.  
The older I get the lonelier  
I am before your face.  
But it is not time. 

Let water flow in the dying veins of earth! 

Comfort, comfort, O, my people.

* * *

If you forget who you are  
don't panic  
you don't owe it to anyone

start with what you have  
and move on from there  
move on

I have nothing to say on that  
but to be a decent person  
sometimes.

You don't owe it to anyone  
oo-oo, anyone  
you don't owe a health  
a pain  
like you don't owe the sun  
opening your blinds 

* * *

 

Do you have a bookshelf in your heart and  
In it a book with black covers  
That is never opened?  
Do you have a spot in your heart  
Like a sunspot in the sun?  
Are you in a labyrinth, in a cage,  
With a weight on your back,  
Are you watching over a railing into nothingness?  
Did you live in a cave for uncounted years?

* * *

 


End file.
